


The Warrior and the Mage

by FullmetalLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10068908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullmetalLemons
Summary: Prompt from GameLord The HitmanFluffy fluffiness in ALO.Leafa x Recon





	

When Leafa logged on, she found Recon waiting for her inside the tavern. He was drinking from a mug, and Leafa smiled widely at him and waved. “Recon!” She called.  
His face brightened at the sight of her, his elvish ears twitching and green eyes widening. He finished his drink and rushed to Leafa. “What’s up? Sure took you a while to log on today!”  
The pair headed out the door, and Leafa rolled her eyes. “Homework.” She explained, groaning slightly. “I found this boss out to the west the other day. I think we should go fight it.”  
“Alright.” Recon agreed, as they left the populated area, Leafa taking the lead. “I hope there are good armor drops.” Recon added.  
“It looked really tough. Big fangs, covered in fur.” Leafa embellished, lifting her hands and shaping them into claws, playfully swiping at Recon. “Huge claws!”  
Recon laughed, his cheeks growing pink. “Then I’m sure it’ll have good drops.” The woods became denser as they continued on, and the sky seemed to be farther away, hardly any light seeping through the tree branches.  
As the pair walked, Recon noticed them getting really far out of the way, farther than he had been in some time. “Hey Leafa, are you sure we’re going the right way?”  
“Of course we are. Don’t you think I know my way around?” Leafa snapped, huffing slightly. “It…It was right around here.” She added, seeming less sure of herself.  
Recon kept quiet, though he was sure that Leafa didn’t know exactly where she was going. Still, he allowed her to continue leading. Finally, once he was sure that they were walking in circles, he suggested, “Let’s pull up the map.”  
Leafa agreed easily. Recon sat down on a large tree stump, and Leafa joined him. He pulled the map up in front of them, and Leafa groaned. “Okay, you were right.” She admitted.  
The map’s location showed them south, not west. While Recon was not one to say “I told you so”, he was quite tempted to. Instead, he nudged Leafa’s arm and said, “I could get us there.”  
“Okay, great.” Leafa exclaimed, jumping up. “Let’s go.”  
Recon nodded, pointing in the correct direction. “This way.” Now that Leafa was no longer in the lead, the pair walked side by side. Recon felt Leafa’s hand brush his and retracted it, blushing. Leafa looked at him curiously, and began to laugh.  
“Why are you blushing?” She asked him, stifling her giggles.  
Recon’s face grew hotter as she called him out, and he stammered, “B-Because your hand was touching…Never mind!”   
His embarrassment seemed to amuse Leafa greatly, and she reached out and grabbed his hand. “Oh, like this?” She teased him, holding onto his hand. Recon felt her thread her fingers through his, and she lowered her voice. “So what? Maybe I wanted you to hold my hand.”  
Recon felt his face growing even redder, unsure whether Leafa meant that, or if she was simply teasing him. Still, she kept hold of his hand as they walked. Recon didn’t speak, except to give directions, as they continued through the dense forest. Finally, he stopped walking and turned to face Leafa, his hand still gripping hers. “Sugu?” Seeing the anger on her face at the use of her real name, Recon quickly covered himself and said, “Leafa?”  
“What’s up?” She asked him, her face still showing hints of annoyance.  
“Did you really want to hold my hand?” he asked her bluntly.  
Leafa’s face changed to a pink hue, and she averted her eyes from Recon’s. “Y-Yeah. Why?”  
“B-Because I really want to kiss you!” Recon blurted out before he could stop himself.  
Leafa stared at him, and he stared back at her. The two exchanged shocked expressions for a few moments before Leafa used her free hand to grab Recon’s. “T-Then kiss me!”   
Recon breathed in sharply, his body shaking as he leaned in and brought his lips to Leafa’s. They were soft and warm, making him feel as if they were connected as one. A warmth spread throughout his chest, and his body stopped shaking as the fear and apprehension vanished completely. When he pulled away from the kiss, he saw that Leafa’s cheeks were flushed and realized that her hands were gripping his more tightly than before.  
“S-Sor-“  
Leafa silenced his apology with her lips, bringing them into a second kiss. Her lips melded against his in a harder fashion this time, and he returned her fervency. When the kiss ended, his stomach was filled with butterflies, and he ached for the warmth of her lips to touch him once more. She had rejected him before, so why not now? His head was spinning with questions, but he kept them to himself. He wanted to treasure this moment for as long as he could.  
“We have a boss battle to fight.” Leafa finally said quietly.  
“Yeah.” Recon agreed.  
Leafa kept hold of one of his hands as they began to move forward. They were silent for a while, until Leafa spoke up. “Recon?”  
“Hmm?” He glanced at her expectantly, finding her biting her lip.   
“M-Maybe we could try this in real life, too.” She whispered.  
Recon smiled, gripping her hand tighter. He leaned in and kissed her cheek as they walked, making her blush. “I’d like that a lot.” He told her.


End file.
